


Meeting

by writingissues



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izayoi knew that it was stupid of her to have these late night meetings with such a dangerous man. But, it felt nice to talk to someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on FFnet on January 24th, 2009. 
> 
> Pairing: Izayoi x Inu Tashio (Inuyasha's parents)
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

She was a stupid woman - she knew she had to be. Or else she had to be crazy. If she wasn't, why would she wait for him? A monster... a demon: Someone who could easily kill her with a stroke of his fingers; someone who killed humans and demons alike for being in his way.

She had to be stupid.

Nevertheless, she still waited for him out in the courtyard... waiting for him to walk with her in the moonlight; to talk with her. She never understood why he wanted to be around her. As a simple human princess, she had nothing for him to gain or even want. He was probably playing with her, which made her heart sink, thinking that she was only part of a game - only to be killed later on or left broken-hearted and in love.

Though she wasn't in love with him... she couldn't be; refused to think that what she felt was beyond wanting a companion. She was lonely, and he probably was too.

Stuck in her thoughts, she didn't notice the rough feeling of a hand on her shoulder or that someone's face was next hers.

"Izayoi-hime, what are you thinking about?", someone whispered roughly.

Startled, she opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped by the same hand. Again he was whispering in her ear roughly, "Stupid girl, do you want to be caught?"

"Oh", she turned to face him. "Inu no Taisho-sama, I apologize for that. I was thinking too deeply."

She could see his face, his eyes looking at her warmly and smiling softly. He was amused.

"It's okay. We must start... we only have little time. I won't be able to appear again for a couple weeks or months."

"Why?"

"Nothing major... just some uprisings and I must visit my son and wife. I have something very important to tell her." he said looking over at her, expecting that she knew what he was talking about.

She had forgotten about his wife and son. She doubted that demons only had one wife... her father had many concubines and she was sure that he did also. Why did this make her heart squeeze? He was only a companion: a "friend."

"Oh, well I'll be here waiting for you. What is it that you must tell your wife?" She couldn't help but ask. He didn't answer though, just smiled and continued to walk ahead of her.

"My Lord-?"

"Please don't call me that."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. He was superior to her, demon or no. "What shall I call you then?", she asked defiantly.

"Inu Tashio."

"That's no different from calling you My Lord."

He laughed; it sounded like a bark. "Really?" he said stopping in front if her; looking up at the cherry blossom tree. "I don't give my name out freely - not even my wife knows it."

"Oh." He stared up and picked a blossom from the tree, walking over to her as he lifted one of her hands; putting the blossom in her hand and kissing her wrist. She couldn't help but blush at this action. Staring up at him she couldn't help but wonder if he wanted something else.

"Then call me Izayoi." She stated, daring him to protest. He didn't though. He smiled widely; showing his teeth: sharp and deadly, but there was no malice in his smile. She smiled back.

"Okay then, Izayoi."

She smiled at him, thinking that maybe this means he isn't just using her. That maybe... He... No, she couldn't think of that. It was impossible for a human and a demon to love each other.

"Shall we continue?", he asked.

She nodded; walking beside him, looking at the blossom he had given her. Thinking of what had just happened between them, it meant something when you didn't have to use honorifics when speaking.

Maybe she wasn't so stupid after all.


End file.
